


The Problem With Height

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, dom!reader, sub!dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Tall boyfriend problems #1: It's hard to argue when your neck hurts from looking up at him and seeing his double chin as he looks down at you.





	The Problem With Height

Imagine arguing with Dante, who is 195-ish cm, while you’re a petite 150-ish cm and you have to crane your head all the way back just to glare at him. Dante’s glaring at you too, his arms akimbo, and you’re having a standoff. Eventually, your neck gets too sore so you hiss at him to wait while you look around for something to stand on.

Dante rolls his eyes because he knows so he gets down on his knees to bring you eye level with him. “Happy?”

This has the opposite effect, instead calming you down so you swat at him to get on his feet.

“I can’t get angry at you while you’re on your knees, fuck-shit-where’s a goddamn stepladder when you need one?”

By now Dante’s anger has slipped away and he’s snickering at you, tutting and saying there isn’t anything you can stand on.

“Stupid giant. Stop laughing at me!”

Yep. His anger is totally gone, replaced by sweet affection and just a smidge of smugness that him on his knees would melt your fury. Ok, plan B. He picks you up.

“Upsy daisy, boss.”

You’re kicking your legs as he hoists you up under your arms, his hands so big they can get a grip around your ribcage to hold you up securely, now bringing you up to his height so you can cross your arms and pout at him. “Stop. Laughing.”

The shit-eating grin on his face is so big you actually slap a hand over his face. Both hands, actually.

“You’re too cute, baby.” His words are muffled but he gets his point across. “I’m gonna pay for this tonight, aren’t I?”

A couple more slaps to his face, each punctuated by a tiny ‘ow’ from the recipient, and you’re finally satisfied. “Put me down.”

The dangerous smirk on his face puts you on edge.

“Dante, I don’t like that look.”

The handsome devil tries to plaster on an expression of innocence. “What look?” But he’s already poised to strike.

“That-”

You don’t even manage to finish your sentence before he’s swooping in for a kiss, his arms shifting to hug you to his body to keep your feet off the ground. For a moment, you fall into it, one arm winding around his neck while the other palms his thundering pulse on his throat. His lips are sensual, sinful, and indeed almost makes you forget your own dastardly plan. At least, until he lets out a triumphant chuckle.

Immediately, your foot rears back and plants your shin squarely on his crown jewels.

“Fuck! Fucking devil woman!” He yelps and stumbles a little, his arms still keeping you securely against his chest even as he doubles over. “Goddamnit, do you really have to take a crotch shot? Fuck it hurts!”

Sniffing primly, you tap your shin against his aching cock again. “Don’t be a baby. I didn’t hit too hard.”

“Says you.” 

“I’m going to use them tonight, after all. I can’t damage my toys,” you scoff and dig the toes of your shoes into his belly and his chest, using it as leverage to scramble onto his back over his broad shoulder. 

Dante takes it all with grumbles of ‘ow’ and ‘watch where you’re putting that!’, but supports you with those huge paws of his until you’re riding piggyback, your legs around his trunk while your arms have him in a veritable chokehold. “Onward, devilish steed. I want to be home by sunset.”

With a resigned, but content, sigh, Dante clasps his wrists under your butt and hefts you just a little higher so your lips are by his ear. “Aye aye, captain.”


End file.
